


Pre- Karaoke Fun

by sanzensekai



Category: Kings of Con (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cussing, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9391013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzensekai/pseuds/sanzensekai
Summary: You're the make up Artist for your long friend Richard Slate. Arrived at the con you think everything is going to work out well until a little incident from your Friend Richard. [This is a shitty summary but idk what to write, read to find out more ;) ]





	

A/N: So this fic is based on the Kings of Con Episode Littleton, Co I had the Idea after the episode aired but it took me a while to finish it because I didnt had inspiration after starting it. So here it is you're Richs long time friend and come to the con to do his make up for the Karaoke Party. I also might have changed some parts since i didnt really understand everything what they said in this ep.  
I hope you like it :)

It was early afternoon as I got a call from my old friend Richard Slate, he asked me to do his make up for a Halloween Karaoke Party at a Supernatural Convention he went this weekend. I agreed to do that since I was like an hour away from the actual convention Hotel and I also haven’t seen him in a while.

After an hour and a half of driving through Littleton because I couldn’t find the Hotel at first I finally made it to the Convention. I drove through the parking lot looking for a free place since almost the whole parking lot was filled with cars. Gladly I found a free place and parked my car there. Turning out the car I grabbed my suitcase with my make up utensils and got out of my car. I walked into the hotel which was filled with people.   
“So that’s what he does most of the time. Interesting.” I whispered to myself as I walked up to a Handler from the Convention. I think her Name was Beth or something at least her nametag told me so.

“Hey, I’m here for Richard Slate to do his make up.” I said with a little smile.

“Oh yes we’ve been waiting for you!” She said and motioned me to follow her. 

Together with the Handler I walked through the corridor until we reached a bigger door which turned out to be the Green Room.  
“He’s right in there.” She said with a smile and pointed at the door. I just nodded to thank her, pushed against the door and walked into the room. A few people where sitting around a table in the middle of the room. A Guy with a pink dress and fruits on his head was standing behind a chair talking to a woman who was sitting on a chair in front of him.

“Y/N!” Richard yelled my name with a big smile on his face, letting out a small squeak as he saw me. He wore some red hot pants, a yellow shirt and some yellow socks. The Outfit made me giggle a bit but it looked good on him. He came up to me and hugged me tight; wrapping my arms around him I hugged him back. The others in the room seemed slightly confused about my sudden appearance.

“Guys, this is Y/N, we did a movie together a few years back in Denver. Anybody knows Danger Fish?” Richard told his Friends and looked at them. They all seemed oddly confused not knowing what he was talking about so they just all threw in a “No”.

“It was a really good movie.” I chimed in also looking at them smiling a bit.

“Yes a really important movie.” Richard said waving around with his hands. “And which of you lame-o’s is ready to get zombied on?” He asked pointing at his friends which just looked at each other not saying anything.

“Okay, let’s go to Justin and Jayden’s room, there not here until Sunday anyways.” Rich said and I went to the room he talked about, smiling at the others before I walked into the room closely followed by Richard who played the dork again.

“Bye everybody. I’m ready to get zombie-fied.” He said before he followed me in the room, closing the door behind him. I already started unpacking my make up stuff while Richard sat down on a chair.

I first took out some black and white color for the beginning and started covering the right half of his Face with it making it look like he got burned there. With a little brush I put on the details to make it look more real.

“Thank you for doing this.” Rich said as I kept putting the makeup on his face. I just let out a “mhm” because I needed to concentrate on his face.

“That’s awesome. By the way you look great.” He said trying not to move that much so he won’t ruin the makeup.

“Thanks.” I said with a little smile on my face.

“May I say the red hair color suits you very good.” He complimented my fresh dyed hair.

“I payed a lot of Money for it so it better should.” I said concentrating on my work as I put some fake blood on his face; Richard started quoting one of our founding father then which made me laugh a little. He was such a huge dork sometimes but I liked it.

“You haven’t changed a bit.” I said as I went with the brush over the contours again. “You think they’re healthy?” 

He just wanted to say something but made a weird noise instead letting out a “Oh boi” but I was to concentrated on my work so I kinda ignored it. With my finger I spread the color a bit tell him that we were almost done.

“Sounds great.” He just said. I went a step back looking at my work before I shortly looked down, not believing what I was seeing there. He had fucking boner.

“Is that? Do you?” I asked trying not to laugh.

“I uh…I did not…” He tried to apologize, standing up and trying to hide his boner with his hand which was nearly impossible since he was so huge. I put my brush by side and walked up to him.

“It’s okay. I can help you get rid of it.” I whispered, putting a hand on his cheek with a dirty grin looking down at the bulge in his pants, his cock was almost peeking out of his pants because they were so short. I put my hand on his bulge slowly starting to palm him through the thin firm of his pants.

“Oh shit Y/N” He moaned, his hands grabbing my face he leaned down, smashing his lips on mine before he kissed me hungrily.  
I pushed him back into his chair, slowly separating our lips again capturing his lower lip between my teeth before I let go kneeing down in front of him while I freed his cock from his shorts. Wrapping my hand around his bare cock I slowly started to move my hand up and down, running my thumb over the slit of his cock.

“Oh god Y/N please.” He groaned looking down at me, pure lust and desire in his eyes.

“Do you want to fuck me?” I asked in a husky voice giving him a provocative smile while I started moving my hand a little faster up and down his huge cock. He just wanted to say something but took in a sharp breathe as I leaned down and my lips around his cock, taking him in as far as I could before I slowly started to suck on it while I wrapped my hand around the rest that didn’t fit into my face, starting to pump slowly.

“Jesus fucking Christ” He cussed digging his hand into my hair, pulling a bit on it keeping me steady in my position. With my other hand I steadied myself on his thigh while slowly started my head bobbing up and down, swirling my tongue around his head which made him sent out a loud cuss again. His breath started going heavier after a few minutes so I started sucking harder on his cock licking over his slit.

“As much as I’m enjoying this right now Y/N, but I want to fuck you so bad now.” He groaned with a deep voice filled with pure lust which made me stop for a short moment. I looked up at him running my thumb over his slit spreading the precum over his cock.

“You’re so impatient sometimes.” I said with a little smirk bending down a little taking his member in my hand. I slowly licked over his full length before I took him in again swirling my tongue around the tip of his cock earning another cuss from him followed by my name. Bobbing my head up and down I started sucking him again, wrapping my hand around the rest that didn’t fit into my mouth slowly kneading it. His breath got faster with the time and his moans loader mixed with “fuck” and “shit” and my name.

“Shit I’m gonna cum soon Y/N” He moaned his hands in my hair to keep me steady. I smirked a little knowing that it was time for the finale know to bring him to the edge. Squeezing my hand around his shaft I swirled my tongue around the tip of his cock, moving my hands down to his balls to knead them. And that was it, which sent him over the edge. With a loud moan of my name followed by another cuss he spilled in my mouth. I swallowed it down before I licked him clean and whipped the rest of his juice from my lips.

“Holy shit that was one of the best blow jobs I’ve ever gotten.” He breathed out running his hands through his hair before he leaned down to press a short kiss on my lips. Suddenly the door opened and a totally shocked rob ran into the room.

“Rich we didn’t take aspirin we took Viagra!” He shouted out before realizing the Situation in the room, suddenly covering his eyes with his hand so he didn’t had to see his best friend half naked.

“I already took care of this.” I said with a little laugh as I got up smoothing down my shirt that was a little crumbled. Rich pulled his pants back up so Rob hadn’t to cover his eyes anymore.

“That would explain my sudden boner.” Richard laughed out, smoothing his hair with his hands to make it look normal again.

“Yeah thanks for view guys.” Rob mourned rolling his eyes at his best friend looking down at his boner which you couldn’t really see. “What do I do now?” He asked totally desperate not knowing what to do since they had a karaoke party coming up soon.

“We’ll find something Robbie.” Rich told his buddy walking up to him patting his shoulder shortly.


End file.
